Quelle connerie!
by Tsu-Nii-Sama
Summary: Kidd raconte son histoire, l'histoire de cette obsession qui l'a bouffé petit à petit jusqu'à faire de lui un tueur sanguinaire à trois cent quinze millions de Berrys. Tout ça par la faute d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Yaoi.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je publie enfin quelque chose sur ces deux gaillards que j'aime tant, Kid et Law! *W* **  
**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'incroyable génie qu'est Oda-sensei!**  
**J'espère que vous apprécierez cet écrit. ^^ **

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quelques temps que l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy avait été éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde. Dans le Nouveau Monde, les pirates se déchaînaient plus que jamais. L'homme que nous allons suivre en faisait partie, mais en cette soirée glaciale, il n'avait plus aucun goût pour les loisirs auxquels allaient s'adonner ses compagnons. Les plaisirs charnels, les fêtes bruyantes et les flots d'alcool... Son humeur était à des kilomètres de tout cela. Quoique l'alcool fît partie de son présent, mais il le boirait tout à fait différemment. Il ne l'avalerait pas d'un air hilare en regardant ses amis se dandiner devant lui, mais en mirant le fond du verre seul avec ses pensées. Il s'était laissé tomber de tout son poids sur le tabouret qui poussa un grincement de protestation, que le capitaine ne releva pas. Était-ce l'instinct du maussade ou la chance du miséreux qui l'avait conduit dans le bar le plus misérable du coin ? La poussière recouvrait le sol et le rebord des fenêtres, seul le comptoir auquel il était accoudé semblait avoir eu le droit à quelques coups de chiffon fuyards d'une main peu motivée. Il releva ses iris brunes vers la barman qui ne lui prêtait aucun attention, et qui ne ferait visiblement aucun effort pour faire paraître son établissement plus accueillant. Qui venait ici, après tout, exceptés les derniers des paumés ? Ils venaient pour boire et ne repartiraient pas sans avoir eu ce qu'ils désiraient, ce n'étaient pas le genre de types à être rebuté par quelques mauvaises manières.

- Whisky, grogna notre homme de but en blanc.

Un verre fut posé devant lui, suivant son ordre. Comme il l'avait pressenti, ses yeux se perdirent dans la couleur du liquide. Il sentit quelques mauvais souvenirs revenir à lui et se saisit du contenant pour engloutir la boisson sans en laisser une goutte.

- Un autre.

Des images passaient devant ses yeux, et il ne le supporterait pas davantage. Il voulait boire, boire et boire encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un homme des cavernes pas plus évolué dans sa réflexion que «Fatigué, dormir.» et qu'il devienne par la même occasion incapable de discerner les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Peut-être ainsi cesserait-il d'espérer voir ses traits dès lors qu'on lui adressait la parole ? Peut-être alors cesserait-il de trouver tous ceux qui n'étaient pas lui tout simplement hideux ? C'est dans ces quelques mots qu'il se perdait lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul excepté la barman, dans ce bar qui empestait la moisissure. Tout au bout du comptoir se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne comprit pas bien ce qui poussa son corps à se mouvoir et à se saisir de son verre pour aller s'installer à côté de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais qu'importait, il le fit. L'étranger releva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas ce que cette silhouette imposante lui voulait.

- Si je parle, tu m'écouteras, connard ? Grogna la voix rocailleuse de notre homme, notre homme aux cheveux roux.

* * *

Je n'avais rien à faire de ma journée. Mon bateau avait fait escale sur cette île à cause d'un défaut de construction, je ne m'étais pas préoccupé des explications tordues du capitaine qui tentait de se justifier. La seule information importante qu'il me donna fut celle-ci : Nous repartirions demain, en début d'après-midi. Je m'étais alors éloigné du port pour visiter la petite ville qui s'était construite ici. Elle semblait ne rien avoir de très intéressant, et je délaissai bien vite les avenues commerçantes bourrées de pièges à touristes pour parcourir les petites rues.  
C'était ainsi que j'étais tombé sur un petit bar à la façade fort peu accueillante. Je ne me sentais cependant pas d'une humeur bien difficile et je poussai la porte pour entrer dans l'établissement, si je puis employer ce mot. Il n'y avait qu'un client en plus de la tenancière, je ne m'attardai pas sur son physique et partis m'asseoir quelques tabourets plus loin. Cependant, un instant plus tard, j'entendis le grincement d'un tabouret suivi des pas lourds d'un homme s'approchant. Quelqu'un s'était alors assis juste à côté de moi, et avait posé un verre d'alcool devant lui. Je relevai mes yeux en sa direction et remarquai son apparence excentrique. Sa peau était claire et contrastait étrangement avec sa bouche aux lèvres d'un rouge foncé. Ses yeux luisaient encore du passage d'une lueur malsaine, mais semblaient plus vides qu'autre chose en cet instant. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un roux ostensible qui agressait de par leur hérissement quiconque les observait. L'homme ouvrit les lèvres et dit d'une voix qui ne me surprit pas, aussi grave que le physique de son hôte :

**«** Si je parle, tu m'écouteras, connard ?

Tout son corps m'inspirait à la fois un immense respect et une légère crainte, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre venant d'une personne comme cela, et laissai une poignée de secondes s'enfuir avant de lui répondre que je l'écouterai s'il le désirait. Il me jeta un regard furtif qui replongea bien vite dans son verre puis resta silencieux un moment, un long moment, je ne saurais dire combien de temps car je n'osais pas regarder ma montre. Peut-être une minute, peut-être dix. Et enfin, il reprit la parole.

- Je sais pas ce qui me prends de vouloir causer avec un mec que je connais pas, c'est pas mon genre. Mais là, je sais plus quoi faire, tu vois? Ça tourne, ça tourne, ça tourne dans ma tête... Putain, j'en peux plus. Il faut que ça sorte, et je préfère que ce soit pour un étranger, après tout. Oui, oui, c'est mieux. Qu'est-ce que mes hommes se foutraient de ma gueule s'ils savaient. D'ailleurs, non, ils pourraient pas se foutre de ma gueule, ils oseraient pas. Et s'ils osaient, je les décapiterais, donc... Enfin on s'en fout, on s'en fout. Pas vrai qu'on s'en fout ?

J'acquiesçai discrètement, préférant rester silencieux pour l'inciter à parler davantage. J'avais envie de l'écouter, je voulais savoir quel tourment pouvait bien avoir un homme qui dégageait une telle puissance.

- Voilà, quoi... Je vais te raconter. Je te demande pas de conseils, ou quoi que ce soit, te fais pas d'idées. Je veux juste parler, point barre. Ferme ta gueule et écoute, ok ?

Cette fois, je n'eus pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il reprit aussitôt, visiblement lancé.

- L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.. Je l'ai rencontré, mais je le connaissais déjà. En fait, j'avais vu son nom dans les journaux, et il m'avait intéressé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations, mais ça me suffisait pour titiller ma curiosité à son sujet. Fougueux mais décontracté, sauvage mais calme. J'ai la fougue, j'ai la sauvagerie, mais.. Merde, comment est-ce qu'on peut accumuler autant d'antonyme en une seule personne ?! Enfin, il était intéressant. Alors que j'avançais d'île en île, j'ai commencé à prêter tout particulièrement attention à ce qu'il faisait, lui, de son côté. Mais je savais bien que les journaux ne disaient pas tout. Il y a tellement de choses que ces cons du gouvernement veulent cacher, prends l'histoire du siècle disparu... Mais je vais pas m'égarer à propos de ça.

« J'avais déjà envie de le rencontrer. Son avis de recherche était affiché dans le bureau de mon navire. Un jour, Killer est entré et l'a remarqué, il m'a demandé ce que ça faisait là.. J'ai dû avoir l'air hésitant, car je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse tout de suite. J'ai marmonné un truc, comme quoi j'avais pas fait gaffe et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller s'occuper de ses couilles. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voulais pas lui répondre, tout bêtement, que ce rookie m'intéressait plus que mes autres rivaux ? Maintenant que j'y pense, ça n'aurait rien eu de bien étrange qu'un pirate s'intéresse à ceux qui font parler d'eux. Mais je le voyais comme un secret, car je sentais qu'il deviendrait plus qu'un «rival», oui, déjà je le sentais. Il est dès alors devenu une part de mon intimité, quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie de parler aux autres. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un.. quel mot débile, un secret.

« J'avais l'impression de le voir faire un doigt d'honneur au monde entier, moi y compris et d'une certaine façon.. ça me faisait chier autant que ça me plaisait. Et il y avait cette envie qui grandissait en moi.. l'envie de le rencontrer, de l'entendre me parler de ce qu'il pensait, de pourquoi il faisait ça. Quelle connerie ! quelle connerie de vouloir en savoir plus sur quelqu'un, juste pour quelques mots dans des journaux.  
Il était chirurgien ! Chirurgien, tu y crois ?! J'ai eu un médecin assez tard dans mon équipage, je trouvais ça facultatif jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes hommes crève parce qu'on avait pas pu le soigner, alors j'en ai ramassé un au pif sur une île. Qu'un capitaine puisse pratiquer la médecine, ça m'échappait. Est-ce qu'un capitaine ne devait pas être le plus fort possible ? Et pourtant, il trouvait le temps de se perdre dans les livres et les médicaments.. Perturbant, vraiment perturbant, ce type.

« C'était rare qu'il y ait des photos, dans les journaux. Forcément, les types sont pas toujours sur place pour mitrailler la scène. Mais dès qu'il y avait un cliché où il apparaissait, je le fourrai dans le tiroir dont il avait pris possession. Depuis que Killer m'avait demandé ce que sa tête faisait au mur, je n'avais plus rien laissé apparaître de visible à son sujet. Je voulais qu'il reste ma propriété exclusive. Stupide, évidemment qu'il ne m'appartenait pas.. je suis de nature possessive, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Mais en le cachant aux autres, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'existait que pour moi-même. Un jour pourtant, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas le seul à m'intéresser à lui. Sur le pont, j'ai surpris une conversation.  
- Eh, t'as vu l'article ? L'autre rookie est passé à deux cent millions de berrys ! Ouais, deux cent ! Y a de plus en plus de mecs balèzes qui apparaissent ces derniers temps..  
J'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils parlaient de lui, car je savais qu'il était le seul à avoir atteint cette prime récemment. J'étais bien renseigné, et comme un con, j'avais pensé être le seul à en savoir autant.. alors qu'elle était écrite en gros en dessous de sa tête, sa mise à prix.  
- Le capitaine est pas beaucoup au-dessus.. A ce rythme, il va se faire dépasser..  
- Crétin, dis pas des conneries comme ça ! S'il t'entendait, hein ?!  
Les voix étaient devenues des murmures et je ne pus plus comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient, mais je le devinais sans trop de mal. Ils parlaient de moi, ils avaient peur de moi, leur capitaine. Je n'avais pas l'envie de les découper, et pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de truc qui me faisait culpabiliser, mais là.. C'était lui que j'avais envie de découper, le chirurgien. Ils s'imaginaient sans doute qu'il finirait plus fort que moi.. Non mais faut pas rêver ! Évidemment que je le battrais sans aucune difficulté ! J'avais oublié que nous étions pirates, et que si je le croisais, je n'aurais sans doute pas l'occasion de lui poser toutes les questions qui me torturaient. Si je le croisais un jour, nous croiserions le fer, c'était pourtant évident. Mais je le réalisais à peine, à peine.. Quelque chose d'autre résulta de cette conversation surprise entre deux de mes hommes, j'avais remarqué combien certains membres de mon équipage me craignaient. Et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser ma haine naissante envers cet homme qui m'obsédait, car, j'en étais intimement persuadé, ses hommes à lui n'en avaient pas peur, au contraire ils le respectaient. Ils n'étaient pas terrifiés à l'idée qu'il les découpe au moindre mot de trop, ils devaient déconner devant lui et s'excuser platement si son regard froid se posait sur eux. Car il dégageait un truc, oh ça oui.. Avec ses yeux, ses traits, son immense sabre.. et son sourire. Je n'avais qu'un seul cliché où il souriait, putain mais quel sourire.. Le pire des sourires ! A foutre le frisson.. Mais fascinant. **»**

Sa tirade fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire. L'amertume était toujours au fond de ses yeux alors que sa voix semblait se plonger dans son histoire au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait. Il finit son verre, en commanda un nouveau, puis reprit.

**« **Plus il me fascinait et plus je le haïssais pour ça. Car il devenait trop important, il prenait trop de place. Il y avait la piraterie, et il y avait lui. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, pourtant, jamais ! Alors que j'avais l'impression de le connaître comme si c'était mon meilleur pote. Ou mon pire ennemi, ça sonnait pareil à mes oreilles. Je m'étais interrogé plusieurs fois, est-ce qu'il me connaissait? Sûrement, s'il lisait un peu les journaux, qu'il regardait qui étaient les autres grosses têtes autour de lui... Ma prime était au dessus de la sienne, et elle continuait à enfler. Mais il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarquée, alors il fallait que je devienne plus puissant encore, plus menaçant pour la marine, comme pour le monde entier. Ma cruauté redoubla, j'étais passé du stade de gros connard à celui de salopard international. Tu me diras, ça change pas grand chose, mais c'est pour se faire une idée. Je saccageais tout ce que je touchais, je sentais que mes hommes avaient de plus en plus peur, mais je m'en foutais, car j'en trouvai de nouveaux, plus mauvais, plus aptes à tuer et moins craintifs vis-à-vis de leur propre mort. Et il y avait Killer, qui n'avait pas la moindre once d'effroi, et qui, je le savais, me resterait fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais vraiment confiance en lui, c'était mon second, pourtant je ne voulais pas lui faire partager quoi que ce soit concernant cet homme, pas même à lui. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé ces derniers mois, ça se voyait comme un Roi des Mers dans une piscine, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était.. et je faisais la même. S'il m'avait posé des questions je n'aurais pas répondu, de toute façon, il avait dû le comprendre.

« Un jour, j'ai constaté un changement... Pire, un problème. J'étais toujours un salaud, ça c'était une valeur sûre, mais.. Les pirates passent des semaines, voire des mois en mer, alors dès qu'on arrive sur une île on aime bien passer sur quelques filles, tu piges ? Rien de plus normal. Et j'y étais allé comme d'habitude, me chercher de quoi passer la nuit, j'avais trouvé sans trop de mal. Ça paie d'avoir des muscles, ça évite de payer. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en connaissant ma réputation, je suis pas dingue du viol, donc.. mais je m'écarte du sujet. On s'en fout de ça, pour l'instant. Je m'étais trouvé une fille, assez bonne, avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut, une comme je les aime d'habitude. Assez calme, pas trop docile pour autant, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les rebelles, mais une fois qu'on commença.. C'est là qu'un truc a dérapé. J'avais eu vachement d'informations _le_ concernant ces derniers jours, c'était peut-être pour ça, je n'en savais trop rien, mais j'ai commencé à _le_ voir. Ouais, exactement, _lui_. Et j'appuie bien sur le _lui_. Un mec, quoi. Moi, capitaine avec une tête mise à prix plusieurs centaines de millions de berrys, je m'imaginais avec un mec. Et c'en est devenu excitant, vachement excitant, putain.. J'ai passé une des meilleures nuits de ma vie, juste en fantasmant sur un con que je connaissais que via la presse. Quelle connerie, quelle connerie.. ! Quelle connerie, merde ! **»**

Son poing s'abattit sur la table et je sursautai. J'étais tellement pris dans son récit que j'en avais oublié que je me trouvais en compagnie d'un pirate, d'un homme ayant déjà tué un certain nombre de personnes et dont la marine désirait la tête. Je déglutis et baissai les yeux. Néanmoins, je voulais connaître la suite, je restai donc silencieux, attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne. Cela ne tarda pas, il semblait avoir encore quelque chose d'important à confesser, et ne s'arrêterait certainement pas tant que ce ne serait pas chose faite. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui déliait davantage sa langue, ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avançât de plus en plus dans son récit.

** « **J'ai joui en regardant _son_ visage, je voyais presque son sourire carnassier prendre place sur les lèvres de la fille devenue homme sous l'effet de mon imagination. Quand j'ai réalisé à quel point je m'étais laissé aller, je me suis rhabillé en vitesse et j'ai disparu avant que mon substitut, car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait été, ne le réalise. Je suis retourné sur mon navire, désert à cette heure-ci, et une fois dans mon bureau.. j'ai tout défoncé. La chaise a explosé contre le mur, tout a fini par terre... J'étais hors de moi, je commençais à vraiment réaliser ce à quoi j'avais pensé, ce que je m'étais imaginé faire. J'ai ouvert le tiroir où je conservais les articles qui parlaient de lui, ses photos, je voulais les balancer, je voulais tout oublier de ce mec qui m'obsédait.. que, j'en étais persuadé, je détestais. Mais j'ai pas pu, je pouvais pas me résigner à tout voir disparaître. Son sourire arrogant m'a frappé, j'étais vraiment devenu malade, malade à cause d'un inconnu. Quelle connerie.

« J'ai tout laissé en plan et je me suis tiré, je suis allé m'allonger dans ma cabine, sur ma couchette. J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose, pas moyen. J'ai essayé de dormir, pas moyen. Alors je suis resté comme un con à me battre avec moi-même. Ça me bouffait, ça me bouffait complètement. Je l'avais jamais vu, et il était en train de me bouffer, comment t'expliques ça ? J'avais envie de le voir crever, pourtant j'étais sûr que si je tombais sur lui j'en serais incapable. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je tombais sur lui, hein ? J'en avais aucune idée, aucune.

« Alors Killer revint sur le navire. Il alla certainement voir mon bureau et, voyant les lieux dans cet état, vint toquer à ma porte. Je n'avais pas répondu tout de suite, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'avais les idées embrouillées et j'avais envie de le faire attendre. Quand il réessaya de toquer pour la troisième fois, je lui grognai d'entrer, il ne se fit pas prier. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux, ça me tapa sur le système. Je suis pas patient, pas du tout, et encore moins quand j'ai des idées noires en tête, alors je lui ai fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas rester planté comme un navet plus longtemps.  
- Je suis passé dans ton bureau, captain. Il y a eu un problème?  
- Nan, laisse tomber. J'me faisais chier, c'est tout.  
Ce n'est pas tant tiré par les cheveux quand on me connaît comme Killer me connaît. Le problème, c'était qu'il me connaissait même un peu trop. Et c'était réciproque, j'avais aussitôt remarqué son scepticisme, ça m'avait irrité davantage. J'attrapai quelque chose qui traînait là, impossible de me rappeler ce que c'était, et le lui balançai à la gueule. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver en penchant la tête sur le côté, j'entendis un soupir heurter son masque.  
- Tu veux que je range ?  
- Fais c'que tu veux, je m'en tape. Tire-toi maintenant.

« Sur le coup, j'ai pas réalisé. Ou peut-être que c'était inconscient, que déjà à ce moment j'avais besoin de partager ça sans que consciemment j'en ai le désir. C'est plus tard, en trouvant mon bureau parfaitement rangé et les documents sur le chirurgien à leur place dans le tiroir que je compris qu'il était au courant de mon obsession. Heureusement c'était tombé sur lui, je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas m'en affoler. Je me demandais juste à quel point il avait compris. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui en parler, et nous n'avons jamais abordé directement le sujet. C'est toutefois lui qui m'a fait remarquer quelque chose. Un autre soir, alors que nous étions en mer, il s'était pointé dans mon bureau et avait commencé à discuter avec moi, ça n'avait jusque là rien d'anormal.  
- On va arriver aux îles Sabaody. Beaucoup de grosses têtes se rassemblent là-bas, tu sais, captain.  
- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler.. T'inquiète, je les écrase d'un doigt, ces rookies à cent millions.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Il n'y a pas seulement des primes de cent millions, il y en a aussi une à deux cent.  
À avoir une prise parfaitement ronde à deux cent millions de berrys, il n'y en avait qu'un, et Killer le savait très bien.  
- Ouais, peut-être, et alors ? Il y en a aussi une à trois cent, nan ? On s'en fout, je les écrase.  
J'ignorai sa tentative de discussion sur le sujet. Il avait parfaitement compris, il est loin d'être con mon second, et il trouva rapidement autre chose d'intéressant à dire.

« Je bouillonnais. Chaque jour me rapprochait de Red Line et de cet endroit où se réunissaient tous les gens désirant entrer dans le Nouveau Monde. Et je pourrais sans doute le voir. Mon sang était en ébullition, je devenais encore plus violent, ma prime a alors atteint les trois cent quinze millions de berrys, les journaux m'ont décrit comme un tueur d'innocents. Bien loin de son caractère à lui, j'apparaissais comme un fou furieux addict au sang, et peut-être l'étais-je devenu. Je n'avais jamais été un enfant de cœur, mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Toutefois, en tant que pirate, ce n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un mauvais point que d'être cruel, aussi je m'en accommodais. Mon équipage était alors à mon image, mes gars étaient forts et je m'étais débarrassé de toutes les lopettes que je trimbalais au départ et dont l'ambition ne dépassait pas celle d'un pot de cornichons. Sur des coups de colère, les têtes avaient valsé. Je pensais que si j'en surprenais un à parler du chirurgien, je le tuerais aussitôt également, qui que ce soit hormis Killer. Et c'est arrivé, un gaillard pas bien musclé, pas bien intéressant non plus, qui s'extasiait sur un des faits de ma proie. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie, j'ai ragé seul comme un con, me suis enfermé dans mon bureau. Il y avait quelque chose qui englobait tout ce qui avait un rapport plus ou moins proche avec lui, et je réalisais que j'aurais été incapable d'écraser une mouche si tant est qu'elle connût le nom de ce type. Ça m'a fait flipper, je peux l'avouer aujourd'hui.. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai flippé en réalisant ça. Et quand je flippe, j'ai besoin de frapper, de dépecer, c'est instinctif. Je pourrais dire que je m'en suis donné à cœur joie.. Mais je te connais pas alors j'ai pas besoin de mentir, je prenais pas le moindre plaisir dans ces moments là, c'était histoire de libérer toutes mes angoisses, tout ça. Alors non, je n'étais jamais satisfait, et ça empirait. Le pire, c'est que je me sentais comme un barbare à côté de son flegme, à _lui_. Je voulais le voir hurler, se tordre de douleur sous mes doigts... Mais je voulais aussi le toucher, goûter à chaque partie de son corps. Quelle connerie! Mais quelle connerie..! Je le haïssais autant que je le désirais, mon obsession avait passé un cap et je pouvais plus revenir en arrière. **»**

Il s'était alors tut un long moment, j'avais senti sa voix se faire de plus en plus rocailleuse durant les dernières minutes, je compris qu'il avait quelque chose au fond de la gorge qui lui broyait les entrailles, qui lui déchiquetait les cordes vocales. Encore une fois, je ne pipai mot. On y était presque, je le sentais, au dénouement de son histoire, à cette chose qui l'avait poussé à se confesser auprès de moi, l'inconnu silencieux.

**«** On est arrivé aux Sabaody.

Il a baissé la tête et a serré les dents, je ne pouvais plus voir ses yeux qui s'étaient dissimulés derrière des mèches rouges retombées mollement. Je vis son poing se serrer davantage, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume alors qu'il reprenait dans ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure.

- J'étais aux aguets. Killer le sentait bien. J'avançais sans voir la ville, je ne voyais que les gens. Je répondais sèchement, je me foutais de tout.

Il eut un léger rire puis reprit d'une voix plus assurée qui me fit frissonner lorsque je compris que c'était avec cette pseudo-confiance en lui qu'il allait me dévoiler l'horreur que je pressentais.

- J'ai passé quelques heures là-bas, puis je suis allé voir une vente aux enchères par curiosité. Je sentais bien que cet endroit était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et je trouvais ça assez amusant, ça m'occupait l'esprit. Dans la salle, j'ai aussitôt remarqué son putain de pull jaune. Il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai croisé son regard, on était à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre et pourtant ses yeux ont fait exploser tout ce qu'il restait d'humain en moi. Il était ma possession, il devait l'être, c'était ma seule certitude. Que la Terre soit ronde ou plate j'en savais rien, que le ciel soit rose ou bleu j'en savais rien, que les mouettes volent ou rampent j'en savais rien, mais ce mec là il était mien. Il m'a souri, ce sourire dont je t'ai parlé, ce rictus sadique, et a levé son majeur dans ma direction. Quel connard, quelle connerie.

« Après, tout s'est un peu enchaîné, l'autre chapeau-de-paille s'est ramené, il a défoncé un des dragons célestes, je me suis retrouvé face à la marine avec le gamin à ma gauche et _lui _à ma droite. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui, de l'extérieur je devais pas avoir l'air perturbé. A l'intérieur, putain.. J'étais en flippe. Pas peur de lui, oh! Tu me prends pour qui, hein?! Je me disais qu'il risquait de se barrer précipitamment avec son sous-marin à cause de l'amiral qui devait arriver, et qu'il pouvait partir avant que je n'aie le temps d'en profiter comme je le désirais. Un peu après, je me suis retrouvé face à un des sept corsaires. Le chirurgien m'a rejoint, il s'est battu.. contre le même ennemi que moi. Haa, quelle connerie. Ce moment, ce moment où j'allais me prendre un rayon et où il s'est ramené pour l'achever avec son nodachi... Je voulais plus simplement discuter avec lui, je voulais plus simplement connaître le fin fond de sa tête, je voulais aussi connaître le fin fond de son corps.

« On s'est éloigné de l'île, on a attendu que les choses se tassent avec l'amiral.. Aussi bien moi que lui, bien qu'on soit chacun de notre côté, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin. Et un peu après, il est revenu sur l'île. On s'est recroisé, dans un bar aussi miteux que celui-ci. C'est pas un fou furieux de sanguinaire qui attaque quiconque apparaît comme un rival, loin de là.. On était à un mètre, juste un mètre. Je me suis contenu, j'ai bavassé, je suis resté calme... Mais on buvait, on buvait bien plus que ce que je bois là. Je suis pas doué pour me contenir à la base, alors avec de l'alcool dans le sang, t'imagines bien que.. quelle connerie. Quelle connerie. QUELLE CONNERIE !** »**

Il balança une nouvelle fois son poing contre le bar, si bien que celui-ci poussa un craquement d'agonie et qu'une fissure se dessina autour du coup donné. Je ne fixai l'impact qu'un court instant pour revenir sur son expression... et je frissonnai d'effroi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et traversaient le bois, traversaient le sol, traversaient le monde entier pour ne voir que ses souvenirs. Il serra les dents si fort que je les entendis crisser depuis mon tabouret, je crus qu'elles allaient se briser sous la puissance de sa mâchoire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un souffle erratique s'échappait difficilement de ses lèvres, il avait l'air d'un malade. Il reprit en crachant chacun de ses mots avec un dégoût indescriptible.

**«** Je l'ai baisé ! Ouais, je l'ai fait ! J'ai enfin vu son visage comme je l'avais rêvé ! Je sais pas à quoi il a bien pu penser pour réussir à se détendre, mais il a joui alors que j'étais en lui ! Putain, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai cru.. ?! Qu'est-ce que.. Rha ! Quelle connerie, quelle.. quelle..

Le silence ne fut coupé que par sa respiration qu'il tentait de calmer pour pouvoir reprendre son récit de façon compréhensible. Il s'enfila un énième verre d'alcool et releva un peu la tête.

« On avait bu, mais pas assez pour qu'il se laisse prendre comme ça. Je l'ai carrément forcé. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais devenu dingue, il m'avait vraiment rendu malade. Je sais pas quel genre de maladie peut vous détruire l'esprit à ce point, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais atteint... J'avais des menottes en pierre marine, et je l'ai pris en traître. Ouais, je l'avoue. J'ai été le pire des salopards, je l'ai balancé dans une chambre miteuse, tellement peu digne de nos deux personnes, et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit excité, pour que ses désirs se rapprochent un peu des miens. J'ai encore croisé son regard, ses yeux gris... Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? On n'avait pas encore commencé, je l'ai su après, seulement après, seulement trop tard... J'avais peur de deviner ses sentiments, en fait, je le comprends que maintenant, ça aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai évité de croiser ses pupilles à nouveau. J'ai été lent, je voulais goûter à tout, et me rassasier de chaque seconde. Il a pas dû le voir, ça... Ce qu'il a dû voir, ce qu'il a dû sentir, c'était la main d'un homme dégueulasse qui voulait prendre son pied. Il devait penser à une petite gonzesse alors que c'était ma langue qui passait sur les muscles de son torse, il devait imaginer la serveuse en string alors que c'était mes mains qui passaient sur son sexe, il devait s'imaginer entre une grosse paire de seins alors qu'il serrait les poings comme un dément... peut-être. Je voyais tout son corps, pas son visage. Pour éviter de tomber dessus, je l'ai même retourné sur le ventre, c'était plus sûr. Si je le voyais, si je le voyais... j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais voir, qu'est-ce que j'ai été trouillard, qu'est-ce que j'ai été connard.

« Lorsque je me suis retiré, lorsque j'ai quitté son corps, je me suis finalement risqué à le remettre face à moi. J'ai osé relever mes yeux sur son visage. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.** »**

Sa voix se brisa totalement, son dos se courba alors que son front venait presque heurter le bar. Il tremblait, chacun de ses muscles se crispait d'une douleur intérieure, si puissante et déchirante qu'un gémissement plaintif lui échappa malgré ses efforts pour le retenir. J'étais totalement démuni face à cet homme qui tentait de maîtriser ses émotions sans succès, qui semblait souffrir à en mourir à côté de moi. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ou plutôt je sentais qu'il fallait que je ne fasse rien. Si je m'approchais, si je le touchais ou lui parlais.. Sa bulle serait brisée, il ne pourrait plus continuer. Telle une statue, je l'ai laissé. J'ai attendu qu'il parvienne à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. J'ai détourné mon regard de son visage qui, je le savais, était aussi crispé que le reste de son corps.

**«** Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux comme ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Toujours aussi gris, toujours aussi profonds, mais tellement ancrés dans le dégoût.. Je le répugnai, il me haïssait. Alors, alors.. J'ai posé mes mains sur sa gorge.. Oui, je l'ai fait. Et j'ai serré. Sa bouche s'est ouverte pour laisser échapper une plainte, son corps s'est agité de légers soubresauts.. Il a essayé de parler, je ne sais pas s'il dit «Lâche-moi. » ou « Eustass-ya »... L'un des deux, en tout cas. Alors que sa respiration était sur le point de disparaître, je...

J'avais fermé les yeux, serré les paupières comme jamais. Je redoutais les mots suivants. Je sentais mes mains trembler légèrement, moi aussi. Et ensuite ? Qu'as-tu fait, pirate ? Continue ! Continue ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait à cet homme !

- Je l'ai lâché. »

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux, comme stupéfait, et me tournait sans m'en rendre compte vers lui. Pirate...

**« **Je l'ai lâché, oui. Je me suis levé, je l'ai détaché, j'ai disparu sans un mot. Je te l'ai dit, inconnu, mais peut-être as-tu oublié. Je n'ai jamais aimé les viols, et pourtant je l'avais fait, à la seule personne qui avait suscité chez moi un intérêt semblable à la passion, une haine semblable à...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, je compris sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer ce mot qui lui écorcherait les lèvres. Il était un pirate, un capitaine, un tueur, il ne pouvait pas le dire aussi aisément que les hommes comme moi le faisaient. J'acquiesçai, je l'incitai à continuer.

- C'est sur cette île que ça s'est passé. C'était hier soir. Le log sera rechargé demain matin, et je ne le reverrai sans doute pas avant un long moment. Avec un peu de chance, je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Et pourtant, et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais... Non, je veux dire...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire, je soupirai et terminai l'unique verre que j'avais commandé. Cette fois, j'osai sans mal regarder ma montre. Il ne m'impressionnait plus, ce pirate. Ce tueur. Ce violeur? Il ne me faisait plus peur, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un humain torturé et impuissant, soumis à un crime commis la veille seulement.

- Je l'ai humilié. J'ai piétiné son honneur, c'est pour cela qu'il me hait d'une haine bien différente de la mienne. Je ne veux plus seulement ce qui se trouve dans sa tête, je ne veux plus seulement son corps, je veux.. tout.

Il se redressa de tout son être, poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers moi, planta ses yeux dans les miens, me voyant sans me regarder.

- J'ai terminé mon histoire, connard. Tu peux te tirer. Ou plutôt... Si tu le fais pas maintenant, je te garantis pas que tu resteras en vie bien longtemps. **»**

J'obéis, je me levai et m'inclinai respectueusement devant lui. Pas par soumission, c'était une simple politesse. Je quittai le bar sans plus lui adresser un regard. Et pourtant, mon cœur était plus chamboulé que jamais. J'avais été pris dans le récit de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, tout comme lui avait été pris dans le regard d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Ma vie me semblait fade, inutile, sans intérêt à côté de la passion et du désespoir qui se battaient violemment en ce pirate. Pourtant je sentais quelque chose d'autre. À la façon dont il m'avait décrit l'homme pour qui il était tombé, j'avais l'impression que, moi, je le connaissais. Cet homme aussi était un pirate. Alors, peut-être cela semblerait-il stupide à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'avais rien à craindre et le tueur roux non plus. Lorsqu'un sweat jaune happa mon regard, je m'avançai vers lui sans hésiter.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quelques temps que l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy avait été éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde. Dans le Nouveau Monde, les pirates se déchaînaient plus que jamais. L'homme que nous avons suivi en faisait partie, mais en cette soirée glaciale, il n'avait plus aucun goût pour les loisirs auxquels allaient s'adonner ses compagnons. Seul dans un bar, après avoir déballé sa vie à un étranger dans l'espoir que son crime soit pardonné, il sentait que son objectif de la soirée était atteint: Il n'arrivait plus à penser et n'était pas plus évolué dans sa pensée que «Fatigué, dormir.». Il s'affala un peu plus sur le bar alors que la porte d'entrée grinçait. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers la personne qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Perdu dans un brouillard alcoolisé, il ne parvint pas à reconnaître le visage de son voisin de tabouret. Il plissa un peu les yeux, le jaune qui heurtait sa pupille était bien trop brillant en comparaison avec les couleurs mornes qui abritaient les lieux, et il préféra replonger son regard dans son verre.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine, tu sais, Eustass-ya.

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau du roux, car cette appellation, juste cette appellation, il la reconnaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait suivi pendant des mois, qu'il avait traqué et sur lequel il avait fantasmé encore et encore. Il avait momentanément oublié les yeux gris, la peau mate et le nodachi. Mais il y avait encore cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, car il ne pouvait pas oublier son crime, et ces mots qu'on lui avait adressé.. «Lâche-moi» ? Non, ça ne lui disait rien. «Eustass-ya», peut-être, alors.

- Je t'avais toujours trouvé intéressant. Je me suis plus ou moins dit « Arrête d'y penser, tu le rencontreras et tu verras.» parce que franchement, les prises de tête, c'est pas mon truc. C'est bon pour les ivrognes de mal interpréter les choses et d'aller déblatérer des conneries à des inconnus. On ne peut pas me dégoûter comme ça, surtout la personne qui m'intéresse depuis des mois. La prochaine fois, regarde-moi un peu, tu verras ce que je pense. Tu verras ce que je suis, avec un peu de chance.

Il eut un léger ricanement et ses yeux métalliques traversèrent la silhouette courbée à ses côtés.

- Je suis un pirate, Eustass-ya.

Silhouette qui se redressa lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point elle s'était gourée, et combien son erreur l'avait fait paraître ridicule. Quelle connerie.  
Oh, oui, quelle connerie.

* * *

**The eeeend!**

**J'ai frôlé la fin dramatique, je l'avoue. Puis je me suis rappelé que je détestais lire des histoires qui finissent mal, alors ce serait vraiment le pompon que j'en écrive.. Vous auriez préféré finir sur une note triste? Ou ça vous convient comme ça? Je ne suis pas devin, il vous faudra donc m'écrire une petite review pour tout m'expliquer.~**


End file.
